A fuse is an electrical device that is used in an electrical system to protect against excessive current. Irrespective of a reason for this excessive current, for example should a load coupled to a power supply draw excessive current from the power supply, the fuse disconnects the load from the power supply to prevent damage within the electrical system caused by this excessive current. A fuse typically includes a conductor whose physical dimensions are selected to limit current to a threshold value. In the event that current exceeds this threshold value, the conductor melts to prevent the excessive current from damaging the electrical system. Thereafter, the fuse is disposed of and replaced to restore current to the load. Fuses have application in automotive electrical systems, home electrical systems, electronic circuits, etc.